American Honey
by krisgoesrawr
Summary: Rukia has never heard Ichigo play his guitar, let alone sing. When she decides to visit him after him losing his spirit powers, she gets a surprise she hadn't expected.


American Honey (Rukia's Point of veiw)

Kuchiki Rukia looked out at the slowly swaying grain that flowed like waves of gold. _'Peaceful...'_, she though to her self as she watched as some of the cotton fluff from the grain float up into the sky, her eyes following them up to the sky.

As she looked up at the blue sky, a soft sigh left her lips. It's been a few months since Ichigo had lost his ability to see spirits but she had gotten back from the world of the living after seeing how he was doing. Out of all the time she had stayed with him, she has never seen him touch the guitar that was tucked away in a corner in his room until her recent visit.

Closing her eyes, she thought back to that visit, a soft sigh leaving her aain.

He sat at his desk, his red guitar resting on his lap as he hummed a tune as he played. Rukia was sitting on the floor, unknown to him, smiling a little as she watched his fingers move to different pisitions on the fret board. Listening, she moved her eyes to watch his facial exspressions and see a sad look in his ember eyes. He eyes watched his fingers on the fret board as he continued to play an American type country song.

Ichigo stopped playing for a second before starting the song again, the look of knowing on his face before he let his voice out for the first time that Rukia has heard.

_"She grew up on the side of the road, Where the church bells ring and strong love grows."_

Rukia listened closely to the song, watching as his eyes closed, letting the music over take over his soul.

_"She grew up good, She grew up slow, Like American honey..."_

Rukia tilted her head to the side as she listened to him, loving the tone of his voice as he sung the song to no one in particular.

_"Steady as a preacher, Free as a weed. Couldn't wait to get going, But wasn't quite ready to leave, So innocent, pure and sweet, American honey."_

Ichigo paused for a moment, letting the chord ring out slightly before going into the chorus.

_"There's a wild, wild whisper, Blowing in the wind, Calling out my name like a long lost friend. Oh I miss those days as the years go by, Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime, And American honey."_

Rukia held back the tears that treatened to fall as she listened to him sing with his heart sorrow but content.

_"Get caught in the race, Of this crazy life. Trying to be everything can make you lose your mind, I just wanna go back in time. To American honey, yea."_

Rukia thought back to the first summer she had spent with Ichigo. It was a hot summer that year and everything she wore stuck to her like a second skin. She complained about it of course but Ichigo ignored her like he usually did. That summer, Ichigo had taken Rukia to one of the festivals that took place during the summer. She was happy to say the least. Turning her attention back to Ichigo, she let a soft sigh escape her lips.

_"There's a wild, wild whisper, Blowing in the wind, Calling out my name like a long lost friend. Oh I miss those days as the years go by, Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime, And American honey."_

Rukia slowly stood up, knowing that the song was slowly coming to end and so was her visit. Brushing her Shihakushō off of any dust from the floor, she sleaned against the small space of wall next to the closet, closing her eyes.

_"Gone for so long now, I gotta get back to her somehow. To American honey."_

Rukia opened her eyes, watching Ichigo closely as his breath took a ragged sense to it, like he was trying to hold back his emotions.

_"Ooh There's a wild, wild whisper, Blowing in the wind, Calling out my name like a long lost friend. Oh I miss those days as the years go by, Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime. And American honey... And American honey..."_

Rukia pushed herself off the wall and gently walks over to Ichigo, seeing his head hang so low to the point that his forehead rested against the side of the thin guitar. Tears, again, threatening to spill over, she leaned close to his ear, gently kissing him on the cheek, so which he reacted to.

Rukia stepped back as he lifted his head, finally seeing tears in his eyes. In the years that Rukia as known him, she has only seen him cry once, after his defeat against Grand Fisher. The tears that Rukia refused to spill, finally came forth as she stepped up and jumped through the window, un able to hear his words to the wind.

Bringing herself back to reality, Rukia looked out at the sea of gold once again, letting a small smile grace her face.

"I'll take you here Ichigo, you'll love the beauty of this sight." She whispered to herself as she rested her left hand on Sode no Shirayuki as she turned to walk back to the Seireitei to finish her reports and paper work. She is a Lieutenant after all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally! I got my first fanfic up for this account. :] Please, leave any type of reviews. I haven't written anything in a while so my grammar skills are kinda rusty. D:<em>**


End file.
